prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuffle Pretty Cure Cure Joker
Mimori Hano- '''Mimori is a 15 year old third year, and in volleyball team. She looks older than the other girls. She is in the hairstyle club, and is popular with the guys. Her '''alter ego '''is Cure Joker, and she resembles jokes, and laughters. 1.1 Appearance 1.2 Personality 1.3 Cure Form 1.4 Power 1.5 Friends 1.6 Family 1.7 Trivia Appearance In her civilization form, she is seen wearing a purple tank top, and black jeans. She sometimes wear a black leather jacket with white shoes. Her hair is long with a small pony tail on the back. She has a hair clip to tie her small pony tail. Her eyes are purple and red. In her cure form, her hair grows longer, and she as dark purple bow on the back of her head. She has a dark purple collar. Her dress resembles Cure Moonlight from Heartcatch Pretty Cure but shorter. She has a extra skirt on the back. She is sleeveless with a strap surrounding her arm. Her gloves are short. Her boots are white with a strap around it. Her bow is dark purple with a purple X on the middle. Personality Mimori can be cold sometimes to her friends, and rather be alone. But Maaya doesn't care. She is a distance girl who doesn't like anybody. She can be caring, and sensitive on certain times. She can be very strict to other students especially Maaya. In her cure form, she is more confident, and still cold. When she turns into a cure, she says "I don't want a team." She seems cold but later on she seems like she wants to be friends. She seems nicer when she is in a group form. Cure Form '''Cure Joker- '''Cure Joker is Mimori's alter ego. She seems cold and distance to her other cure friends. She is the last cure to transform, and she works alone in two episodes of the fandom series '''Ultra Cure Joker- '''Ultra Cure Joker is the ultimate transformation of Cure Joker. She is stronger, and more agile like Cure Alto Power Cure Joker's attack is Joker Attack which summons her minions to go after the villain monster Kipling. She uses her hand to to her dreams to summon them. As Ultra Cure Joker, her power combines the girls to make '''Shuffle Heart Friends 'Maaya Higashi- '''Mimori is cold at Maaya sometimes, and she oftens scolds her for her clumsiness. Mimori sits alone, and Maaya goes to her for friendship. Mimori keeps scolding Maaya. She is a precure along with Mimori '''Hisako Kasai- '''Hisako and Mimori don't get along with each other because of being cold. Hisako tends to call her cold as ice due to the fact that Mimori doesn't want to have friends. Mimori oftens stares at Hisako for being a fighter. She is a precure along with Maaya, and Mimori '''Michiko Naito- '''Mimori doesn't often see Michiko, but sometimes sees her as a shy girl. Michiko goes up to Mimori, but runs off as she was about to say something. She is precure along with Maaya Hisako and Mimori '''Matoko Chiba- '''At first Matoko despised Mimori as being mean to others, but as Mimori warms up to the group, she clings onto Matoko, and never leaves her side. Matoko oftens help Mimori in school. She is a precure along with Maaya, Hisako, Michiko and Mimori Family '''Misato Hano- '''Misato is Mimori's mother. She works as a boutique, and hair salon in Tokyo. Misato is often never around with Mimori which cause Mimori to be upset. '''Okimoto Hano- '''Mimori's father and the husband of Misato. He is rarely home because of work issues. When Mimori was young, Okimoto takes care of her, and then leaves. Trivia * Cure Joker resembles Cure Moonlight's cure form * Cure Joker resembles Cure Sword as they are both cold to other cures * Mimori is the second to have a family leave for work, first was Minsuki Karen from Pretty Cure 5 * Mimori is the fourth to be cold to others, first was Kensaki Makoto, the second was Hikawa Iona * Cure Joker share her name with Joker the villain of Smile Pretty Cure * Mimori's birthday is in December 1st so she is a '''Sagittarius '